


¿Qué ves aquí?

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cameos, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Humor, Other, Pollux Being A Little Shit, Psychology, Rorschach Test, Shenanigans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No nos pagan lo suficiente para esto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué ves aquí?

_¡Hola!_

_Como ya sabrás, estimado/a Semidiós/a, recientemente ha habido un aumento alarmante en las especulaciones sobre la eficiencia de los Líderes de Cabaña. Entendemos sus preocupaciones – dos guerras en tan corto espacio de tiempo pueden estresar a cualquiera más allá de sus límites. O podría ser que simplemente están alucinando y no haya nada raro con sus compañeros. Pero hay una forma de averiguarlo: Justin Westbury, Hijo de Baco y psicoanalista de profesión, fue invitado al Campamento Mestizo para realizar una serie de pruebas que determinen la relevancia de estos rumores. Al final de estos estudios todos tendremos respuestas. En aras de que este sea un proceso rápido e indoloro – pero no necesariamente libre de humillaciones – se les solicita a todos su mejor cooperación._

_Atentamente:_

_Apolo: Dios del Sol, la Luz, la Profecía, la Música, el Tiro con Arco, las Artes, la Medicina, la Poesía, la Verdad y lo Genial._

_Director del Campamento Mestizo_

* * *

 

**El Test de Rorschach:**

  * **Levi Coriolis**



—¿Qué ve aquí, Señor Coriolis?

—Una mancha de tinta.

—Muy bien, ¿Y qué tal en esta?

—Una mancha de tinta más pequeña.

—¿Y en esta?

—Una mancha de tinta más grande.

Levi sonrió durante toda la entrevista, señalando los diferentes tamaños de las manchas de tinta.

 

> _**Notas:** Coriolis probablemente ya había hecho el Test de Rorschach antes._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Percy Jackson**



—El famoso Perseo Jackson…

—Por favor, sólo llámeme Percy.

—¿Qué ves aquí, Percy?

—Un sándwich.

—¿Un sándwich?

—Sí, de pollo.

—¿Qué tal aquí?

—Un tazón de cereal.

—¿Desayunaste esta mañana, Percy?

—Nah, hubo una crisis con los pegasos que me levantó antes de la hora y apenas me desocupé a tiempo para venir a esto.

Dado que el apetito de Percy estaba interfiriendo con la prueba, fue mejor enviarlo a que comiera algo.

 

> _**Notas:** Asegurarme de que todos hayan comido antes de empezar la entrevista._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Flora Hamilton**



—Bienvenida, Señorita Hamilton…

—Buenas tardes, doctor.

—Comencemos: ¿Qué ve aquí?

—Un rosal.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y aquí?

—Un bonsái.

—¿En esta?

—Un abeto.

Flora completó las plantillas interpretándolas como flores, arbustos o árboles.

 

> _**Notas:** ¿Serán todos los hijos de Deméter tan centrados en la naturaleza?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Clarisse LaRue**



—¿Qué ve aquí, Señorita LaRue?

—Un escudo.

—¿Y a aqu-Jabalina

—Ok…¿Qué diría que es est-Espada. Escuche, doc, entiendo su trabajo y todo eso, pero honestamente algunos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer con nuestro tiempo que jugar a Dionisio.

Dicho esto, Clarisse abandonó la estancia.

 

> _**Notas:** LaRue es la candidata ideal para tratamiento con electroshocks._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Alexander Blythe**



—¿Qué ve aquí, Señor Blythe?

—Un círculo.

—¿Y aquí?

—Un cuadrado.

—¿Qué tal en esta?

—Un triángulo.

—¿Y en esta?

—Un rectángulo sobre un rombo.

Alex siguió diciendo formas geométricas durante toda la entrevista.

 

> _**Notas:** Esta resistencia está comenzando a resultar sospechosa…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Will Solace**



—Sanador Solace…

—Veo una jeringa.

—Muy bien…¿Qué ve aquí?

—Rollo de vendajes.

—¿Qué tal aquí?

—Cubos de Ambrosía.

—¿Y aquí?

—Escalpelo.

—¿Aquí?

—Estetoscopio.

—Sanador…Esta era una lámina de cartón en blanco, sin ninguna mancha de tinta, ¿Cómo es que pudo ver un estetoscopio?

—Tengo una imaginación vívida. También tengo una operación en…—Mirando rápidamente su reloj—Quince minutos. Debo correr. ¡Un placer conocerlo, doc!

 

> _**Notas:** Si bien siguió el ejemplo de LaRue y huyó de la entrevista, al menos Solace fue educado al respecto y de hecho tenía una razón válida._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Jake Mason**



—Buenas tardes, Señor Mason.

—Hey, doc.

—Comencemos, por favor: ¿Qué es lo que ve aquí?

—Un destornillador.

—¿Aquí?

—Un martillo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Err…¿Sí?

—Muy bien…¿Y ahora que ve?

—A Leo Valdez incendiando la Cabaña de Hefesto…De nuevo.

—Esa fue una respuesta muy…¿Particular?

—¿Qué respuest...?-Oh, no. No me refería a su pregunta, estaba mirando por la ventana detrás suyo.

Sonaron gritos, maldiciones en griego antiguo y un sospechoso olor a madera quemada comenzó a invadir la estancia.

— _¡Di Inmortales!_ Lo siento mucho doc, pero el deber llama.

Jake salió disparado hacia su pobre cabaña a una velocidad que pondría celoso a Usain Bolt*.

 

> _**Notas:** Solicitar una evaluación posterior de piromanía para el sujeto conocido como “Leo Valdez”._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Killari Zeva**



—Pase por favor, Señorita Zeva.

—Gracias, doctor.

—¿Qué ve aquí?

—Los pendientes favoritos de Drew.

—¿Y aquí?

—La nueva chaqueta de Mitchell.

—¿Aquí?

—Los zapatos que quemé.

—¿Perdón?

—Hace algunos años, la Cabaña de Afrodita tenía un rito de iniciación: Sal con alguien por una semana y rompe su corazón. El castigo por negarte o fallar era usar los “zapatos de la vergüenza”. Mi primer acto como Líder de Cabaña fue quemar los zapatos y eliminar esa costumbre.

Killari narró su historia con una admirable compostura.

 

> _**Notas:** ¿Quién dijo que todos los Semidioses de Afrodita eran idiotas huecos?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Travis Stoll**



—Señor Stoll…

Travis procedió a comerse cinco de las diez plantillas y saltar por la ventana gritando: “¡NO ME ATRAPARÁN VIVOOOOO!!!”.

 

> _**Notas:** Cambiar a formato digital con el otro gemelo._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Connor Stoll**



—Otro Señor Stoll…

—¿Ya evaluó a Trav?

—Su hermano pasó por aquí hace casi media hora.

—Eso explica por qué saltó de cabeza al lago…

—¿Qué hizo qué?

—Descuide, con él y Percy eso es normal.

—Si usted lo dice…Pero vayamos a nuestro asunto: ¿Qué ve aquí?

—Un caduceo.

—¿Aquí?

—Un cartero.

—¿Y aquí?

—A Bonnie y Clyde**.

Cuando Connor se marchó, lo hizo 80 dólares y un par de tarjetas de crédito más rico.

 

> _**Notas:** Nunca confíes en un Graecus conectado al Dios de los Ladrones._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Pólux Embers**



—Yo estoy exento, doc. Órdenes de Apolo, aparentemente es redundante hacer al hijo del Dios de la Locura tomar evaluaciones con el loquero.

Y Pólux huyó antes de que su evaluador pudiera emitir palabra.

 

> _**Notas:** ¿…Eso pasó…?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Nico di Angelo**



—¿Qué ve aquí, Embajador di Angelo?

—Una lámina de cartón blanco con una mancha de tinta.

—Oh…Bueno, es correcto, pero…¿Sólo ve una mancha de tinta?

—Quizá personas con una mayor imaginación le ofrezcan una mejor respuesta, pero los objetivos de este test son únicos según el individuo.

—Está familiarizado con este ejercicio entonces…He oído mucho de su vasto nivel cultural pero no sabía que estuviera versado en Psicología.

—Pólux Embers me proporcionó un estudio sobre el análisis subjetivo. Fue una lectura interesante así que decidí profundizar más en el tema.

—¿Profundizar?

—El test de Rorschach es una técnica y método proyectivo de psicodiagnóstico creado por Hermann Rorschach. Se utiliza principalmente para evaluar la personalidad. Consiste en una serie de 10 láminas que presentan manchas de tinta, las cuales se caracterizan por su ambigüedad y falta de estructuración. Las imágenes tienen una simetría bilateral, que proviene de la forma en que originalmente se construyeron: Doblando una hoja de papel por la mitad, con una mancha de tinta en medio. Al desplegarlas, obtienen preceptos que dan lugar, por su carácter no figurativo, a múltiples respuestas. El psicólogo pide al sujeto que diga qué podrían ser las imágenes que ve en las manchas, similar a hallar formas en las nubes. A partir de sus respuestas, el especialista puede establecer o contrastar hipótesis acerca del funcionamiento psíquico de la persona examinada.

 

> _**Notas:** di Angelo es resistente al autoanálisis._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Brianna Walker**



—Señorita Walker…¿Qué ve aquí?

—La caída del Muro de Berlín.

—Ok…¿Aquí?

—A Martin Luther King Jr.

—¿Y aquí?

—La paz mundial.

Brianna siguió señalando personas y hechos claves para todo buen hippie.

 

> _**Notas:** Es altamente probable que Embers compartiera con Walker el mismo documento que le facilitó al Embajador di Angelo._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Clovis Jameson**



—¿Señor Jameson?

—Oh, hola, ¿Cómo me encontró?

—Le pedí ayuda al Embajador di Angelo.

—¿Nico lo envió?

—Nadie más podía acercarme a usted en este lugar.

—Seeh, el plano astral puede ser confuso cuando no estás acostumbrado a navegar en él.

—Asumo que sabe por qué estoy aquí…

—Es el psicólogo que decidirá si estamos demasiado locos para ejercer como Líderes de Cabaña.

—Básicamente…¿Comenzamos?

—Seguro…Err, veo un río. Es el Leteo.

—Un río…¿Y aquí?

—Una almohada…Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde puse la mía…?

—¿Señor Jameson?

Pero Clovis ya estaba honrando el más básico concepto de la trilogía Matrix: Un sueño dentro de un sueño.

 

> _**Notas:** Mi carrera ha alcanzado su pico más bizarro y dudo seriamente que algo logre extrañarme ahora._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Ethan Nakamura**



—¿Qué es lo que ve aquí, Heraldo Nakamura?

—Tengo que encontrarle una forma, ¿Verdad? Pólux me dio un documento con detalles, usted debe interpretar mis respuestas y ver si no estoy loco.

—No estoy evaluando si está loco, jovencito: Cualquiera que este sirviendo en este Panteón claramente no está cuerdo.

Eso le arrancó una breve sonrisa al japonés.

—Solo tiene que decir lo que ve, es todo.

—Muy bien…Veo Perú.

—¿Y aquí?

—El Líbano.

—¿Y en esta otra?

—Egipto.

Ethan siguió interpretando las manchas como países.

 

> _**Notas:** Creo que Embers está un poco paranoico…_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **David Shang**



—¿Qué ve aquí, Señor Shang?

—Un trofeo.

—¿Y aquí?

—Una medalla

—¿En esta?

—Diploma.

David ni se molestó en explicar cómo decidió que una mancha amorfa se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a un diploma.

 

> _**Notas:** Revisar más a fondo la obsesión patológica por el reconocimiento de los hijos de Niké._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Elsa Beauharnais**



—Señorita Beauharnais…

—Ya sé,…Errm…Veo una anáfora.

—¿Y aquí?

—Un reloj cucú.

—¿Aquí?

—La Fuente de la Juventud.

Elsa continuó mencionando objetos y lugares relacionados a la esfera de influencia de Hebe.

 

> _**Notas:** ¿Cómo decides que ves un spa anti-edad en una mancha de tinta?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Chris Rodríguez**



—Bienvenido, Señor Rodríguez.

—Buenas tardes, doctor.

—¿Qué ve aquí?

—Una escala.

—De acuerdo…¿Aquí?

—Ruleta de Blackjack.

—¿Y en esta?

—Las Vegas.

La incomodidad de Chris era obvia y apenas completó las diez plantillas salió huyendo.

 

> _**Notas:** Prestarle especial atención a Rodríguez y su aparente pánico a tratar conmigo._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

  * **Alabaster Torrington**



—¿Qué es lo que ve aquí, Guardián Torrington?

—Oh, ¿Es esta la prueba donde usted interpreta lo que digo acerca de las manchas de tinta?

—¿Ya conocía este experimento?

—Pólux me dio un escrito que hablaba de esto. Aparentemente es una prueba muy popular entre los psicólogos…Mmm…Veo un gato.

—¿Un gato?

—¿Está mal?

—No, no, claro que no…¿Y qué tal aquí?

—Un perro.

—¿Y aquí?

—Una tortuga.

Alabaster vio todo con forma de animal.

 

> _**Notas:** Acabo de confirmar que Embers si está paranoico._

**Author's Note:**

> *Usain Bolt.-Atleta jamaicano especialista en pruebas de velocidad.  
> **Bonnie y Clyde.-Pareja de ladrones que asaltó comercios y bancos durante la Gran Depresión de Estados Unidos. Se convirtieron en leyenda al morir durante un tiroteo policiaco.


End file.
